Nouveau Retour
by Angel-of-the-death
Summary: Et si Rory aller encore rejoindre Jess mais cette fois en californie ?
1. Occasion Inespéré

C'est les vacances de Toussaint qui dure 15jours, c'est le premier jour. Et depuis 6 mois Jess et Rory ne se sont plus revus.

Stars Hollow

-Rory, tu m'as tellement manquer, je t'aime, dit Jess

-Jess, j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment …

Rory ouvre les yeux. Elle ce dit

-Encore un rêve, oui j'en ai tellement rêvé, et je ne ferais plus que ça, haaaaaaa, tu me manque tant Jess…

Californie

Jess aussi se réveille en ayant fait plus ou moins le même rêve. Et depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il rêvassait :

-Rory …. Tu me fascine tant, tu es toujours dans mes pensées, comment t'oublier ?

Stars Hollow

-Dring , Dring, le téléphone sonne

-Oui ? Lorelai répond

-Lorelai ?

-Oui qui est – ce ?

-C'est Sookie, je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner 5 jours à Londres

-Euh, je ne sais pas, si c'est un voyage organisé où tu peux pas faire ce que tu veux non-merci.

-Non, j'ai gagné un voyage pour 5 jours à Londres on sera à 2. C'est tout.

-Oh attend.

-Rory, Rory

-Oui ?

-Sookie m'invite à Londres avec lui pour 5 jours, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Bah … dis-lui oui !

-Tu es sur ? Ça ne t'embête pas ?

-Non vas-y !

-Bon ok

-Sookie tu es toujours là ?

-Oui , Oui, alors c'est oui ou non ?

-Et bien c'est d'accord, on part quand

-A 17h aujourd'hui, alors je passe te prendre dans 2heures ok ?

-Ok, a tantôt

Lorelai prépare vite ses affaires avec un peu de remords de laisser sa fille toute seule mais elle lui avait dis oui et elle voyait que Rory voulait être un peu seule, pour faire le point sur ment.

Mais ce n'était pas ça ! Rory avait une toute autre idée en tête. On était samedi, il était 11 heures, sa mère partait dans une heure et ne rentrerait que jeudi. Elle a tous de suite pensée retrouver Jess. Elle veut absolument lui parler.

-Ma chérie j'y vais, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non maman, vas-y !

-Merci ma puce

Elle s'embrassèrent fort et Lorelai partit.

A partir de maintenant, Rory devait faire vite elle devait voir Jess mais tout d'abord trouver où il habite. Première personne à aller voir c'était Luck . Elle entre dans le café.

-Salut Rory, tu es seule ?

-Oui, maman est partit à Londres quelques jours

-A bon, je te sers quelque chose ?

-Oui, un café et une portion de frite et euh … je peux te parler stp ?

-Oui tous de suite, je fais la commande de cette table et j'arrive

Rory commençait à manger quand Luck arriva.

-Voilà je suis à toi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-D'abord promet moi de ne rien répéter à ma mère stp

-Ok je ne dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas

-Bon, voilà je voudrais savoir si tu sais où se trouve Jess ?

-Euh … moi non mais vu que ça à l'aire important, je peux téléphoner à Liz, ça mère pour lui demander, elle doit savoir.

-Oh oui, ça serait gentil !

-Ok attend

Il compose le numéro de ça sœur :

-Allô ?

-Liz ? c'est Luck

-Luck qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Et bien, je voudrais savoir si tu sais où se trouve Jess

-Jess ? Oui en Californie !

-Californie mais pourquoi ?

-Avec son père, il voulait le connaître

-Hum... bien tu à une adresse ?

-Oui attend, c'est appartement 12, 2ème étage, immeuble 14, avenue la citadelle . Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien j'aimerais lui écrire pour avoir de ses nouvelles c'est tout et stp ne lui dis pas que je t'ai demandé son adresse

-Oh … euh … bien au revoir

-Au revoir

Il revient vers Rory :

-Voilà j'ai une adresse qui est sur ment la bonne

-Ha tu peux me la donner stp

-Oui tiens, il lui présente le papier

-Merci beaucoup, au revoir Luck

-Rory ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas le voir n'est ce pas ?

Rory ne répondis pas elle se contenta de faire le signe « chuut » à Luck, qui compris qu'il ne fallait pas le dire et de la couvrire si ça mère l'appelait.

-Fait attention à toi stp

-Promis !

Elle s'en alla, direction la gare pour le bus vers la Californie. Après quelques heures de bus, elle débarque en Californie, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle part de Stars Hollow pour lui et elle a un goût de déjà vu, comme la dernière fois, il ne l'avait pas prévenu, il ne lui avait pas dis au revoir et surtout comme la dernière, il lui manquait énormément.


	2. Retrouivailles mouvementée

Elle tombe près d'une plage, elle décide d'entré dans un café pour demandé son chemin.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit – elle à l'homme derrière le comptoir

-Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je cherche l'avenue la Citadelle ?

-L'avenue Citadelle, intervint un client à côté d'elle, c'est là où j'habite, qu'elle adresse exactement je connais peut-être

-appartement 12, 2ème étage, immeuble 14, avenue la citadelle

-A en effet je connais très bien, c'est chez moi

-Chez … Chez vous …

-Hum hum alors tu cherche qui ?

-Jess Mariano ?

-Mon fils ?

-Votre fils ?

-Oui et bien il a bien de la chance d'avoir la visite d'une si jolie fille !

-Vous savez où il est maintenant ?

-Oui à la librairie juste ne face

-Merci beaucoup

Elle partit en courant jusqu'à la librairie d'en face. Elle entre, chercher Jess du regard et le trouve entrain de lire dans un coin comme souvent. Elle s'approche et il est tellement absorber qu'il ne la voit pas, elle s'assit à coter de lui :

-Salut, dit –elle

Il se retourne surpris.

-Ro…Rory mais mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur ton père en face pour me dire où tu étais, j'ai eu une sacré chance d'ailleurs

-Pour quoi es – tu ici ?

-Je suis venu te voir !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as recommencé !

-A quoi faire ?

-Partir sans me dire au revoir ni même me prévenir et me laisser seule avec un grand vide !

-Mais ça fait 6 mois pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant si je te manquais autant la première fois tu es venu plus vite

-Oui mais la première fois tu me téléphonais, je savais ou tu étais. Là j'ai dû demander à Luck ton adresse, il a du appeler ta mère et j'ai su lui en parler parce que ma mère est partit 5 jours, tu sais bien qu'elle ne part pas sans moi habituellement mais la je l'y ai poussé pour pouvoir te voir !

-Rory …

-Je sais, tu es désolé

-Oui mais je voulais aussi te dire … tu m'as manqué, terriblement manqué !

-A moi aussi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé comme la dernière fois ?

-Parce que cette fois je ne pourrais pas revenir et tout le monde me déteste, je ne veux pas revenir mais si je t'avais appelais, je, j'aurai changé d'avis mais Luck n'aurai plus voulu de moi donc j'ai évité de nous faire encore plus de mal

-Et les appelle silencieux ?

-Tu m'as fait mal quand tu m'as dis que tu avais tiré un trait sur moi, mais tu es là donc je conclus que c'était ! je m'en doutais

-A bon ? Pourquoi tu t'en doutais ?

-Parce que nous deux c'est pour toujours, je le sais

-…….Je le sais aussi ….

-Tu veux aller sur la plage ?

-J'ai pas de maillot !

-Et bah on va t'en acheter un !

-Ok et toi t'en à un ?

-Euh….

-On va t'en acheter un !

-Ok un point partout

Ils sortirent de la librairie et allèrent chercher des maillots

-Ha ha ha, celui-là te va hi très bien ! dis Rory à Jess ironiquement

-haha très drôle à toi ! Celui est parfait ! il fait ressortir tes beaux yeux bleus, qui me fascine tant

-Hi hi arête tu vas me faire rougir ! dit-elle gêné

Il allèrent ensuite sur la plage :

-Allez ! Viens ! Tu es magnifique ! cria Jess qui était déjà à moitié dans l'eau

-Tu es sur ? Elle est bonne au moins ?

-Oui très ! viens !

-Ok j'arrive

Rory courut rejoindre Jess dans l'eau, à peine était t'ils complètement mouillé qu'une envi incontrôlable de s'embrassaient les envahirent. Jess s'approcha lentement de Rory, et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la prit alors dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était vraiment heureuse :

-Monde Dieu ! Mais je comprends maintenant quand je me disais que j'avais tout pour être heureuse ! La seule personne qui me rende heureuse c'est lui ! Lui et personne d'autre ! pensa – t'elle

-Je l'embrasse enfin, j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! se dit Jess

Rory se sera contre Jess, alors que tout le monde était attendrit par les amoureux que visiblement rien ne pourrait séparer.

-Rory, Je t'aime Rory

Rory regarda Jess dans les yeux, et lui chuchota :

-Je t'aime aussi !

Il passèrent l'après – midi dans l'eau, à s'embrasser, se serrer et se câliner. Puis ils rentrèrent chez le père de Jess, celui ci était assis dans son divan et quand ils les virent arrivait bras dessus – bras dessous, il ria :

-Ha je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais tellement pressait que tu ne l'as pas dit ton nom tantôt ! dit – il avec humour

-Excuser – moi monsieur ! je m'appelle Rory

-Moi c'est Jimmy, … mmh…oui tu es la fille du livre

-Hun ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Oui Jess a toujours le même livre sur lui et un jour j'ai vu une photo en dépasser, oui oui c'est bien toi !

-Oh ! Euh ! a bon

-Bon content de t'avoir rencontré, heum tu reste quelques jours ici ou … ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'aimerais bien mais je n'ai nul part où aller !

-Oh reste ici voyons ! C'est la première fois que Jess sourit sans se forcer depuis qu'il est là donc je ne vespas te laisser repartir !

-Merci beaucoup !

Il partit travailler et Rory se retourna vers Jess, sachant de quoi elle allait parler, il détourna la conversation :

-Il fait les nuits ! Si tu veux rester, tu serras seule avec moi t'as pas peur ?

-Ma photo dans un livre … hum hum

-Quoi ? répondit – il gêné et un peu énervé

-Rien je trouve ça mignon ! J'en ai toujours une de toi dans le livre Howl ! celui que tu m'as emprunté sans permission et dans lequel tu as écrit

-Oui je m'en souviens ! Moi c'est dans Oliver Twist, tu m'avais donné le surnom de Dodger !

-Hum hum, approuva – t'elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée il allèrent manger des frites et un cheese burger :

-Ton appétit n'a pas changé ! Toi non plus d'ailleurs. dit Jess à Rory

-Et toi ? As – tu changé ? demanda – t'elle, un peu triste en repensant à son comportement de l'année précédente

-Oui Rory ! Pour toi, je suis partir en me faisant la promesse que quand je te reverrais, je serais digne de toi ! Mais tu m'as devancé mais j'ai changé !

-Je t'aime, lui dit – elle en l'embrassant

-Moi aussi ! Je t'aime plus que tout, lui répondit – il en l'embrassant de plus belle !

De retour à l'appartement, Jess veut savoir ce que Rory va faire :

-Alors Rory, tu restes combien de temps ? Vas – tu m'abandonner pour te venger ?

-Heum tu veux bien que je téléphone avant qu'on parle de tout ça stp ?

-Oui, bien sur mais tu va appeler qui ?

-Luck, il est le seul à savoir où je suis et il doit s'inquiéter !

-Dit lui qu'il me manque stp

Elle compose le numéro et une voie se fait entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone :

-Allô ?

-Luck c'est Rory

-Rory ! Bon sang mais j'ai eu peur toute la journée où es – tu ?

-En Californie avec Jess, je l'ai retrouvé facilement !

-Tu es là – bas ? Ta mère m'a appelé, je lui ai dit que je t'avais vu et qu'a allait bien !

-Merci Luck ! …hum Luck

-Oui ?

-Jess veut te parler !

-Ok passe-le-moi !

-Dit-le toi-même, dit t'elle à Jess

-Hum… oncle Luck ?

-Oui Jess ?

-Voilà, tu …. Tu me manque beaucoup !

-Toi aussi tu me manque Jess !

-Bon je te repasse Rory

-Bien

-Luck, couvre-moi auprès de maman stp, je serais de retour avant elle ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ok, faites attention à vous 2 !

-Promis, salut !

Elle raccroche et va vers Jess :

-Il dit de faire attention à nous

-Pourquoi tu m'as passé le téléphone ? Parce qu'il te manque et tu lui manque ! Ne plus ce parler n'est pas une solution ! Ok, alors que vas– tu faire ?

-Si tu le veux bien je reste jusque jeudi soir ! Ma mère rentre jeudi soir ! Tu veux ?

-Tu me pose encore la question ? bien sur que je le veux, je t'aime Rory, tu m'as tellement manqué

-Je t'aime

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, cela est vite devenu plus passionné, plus intense. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de jeune homme. Ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble, elle fut passionnée, intense et amoureuse !


	3. Retour difficile

Les jours suivant, ils allèrent dans les librairies, à la plage, au vendeur de disque. Rory qui était venu avec juste un sac à dos, elle se retrouvait maintenant avec un gros sac en plus, elle avait acheté une vingtaine de livres, et des CD qu'elle et Jess aimaient tous les 2.

Leur amour l'un pour l'autre se ressentait, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et tous les gens qu'ils croisaient le savait ! Le père de Jess était content de voir son fils heureux comme ça, surtout que Rory était une jeune fille convenable, polie et venant de Yale !

Arrivèrent maintenant leur dernière nuit, comme les précédentes, elle fut passionnait, tous deux profitèrent car ils savaient qu'il ne serrai plus ensemble tout le temps dès demain.

Le matin, Rory se réveillant, sa tête sur le torse nu de Jess, elle leva les yeux vers lui, il dormait encore, elle caressa son visage, en finissant par sa bouche, elle lui déposa un baiser et lui murmura :

-Reviens

Jess l'avait entendu mais ayant peur de la blesser et ne savant pas quoi répondre, fit encore semblant de dormir. Rory se leva, elle se parla à voix haute, pensant qu'il dormait :

-Aller Rory, lève-toi, il vaut mieux que tu partes avant qu'il ne se réveille sinon tu ne repartiras jamais.

Jess entendit tout mais ne fit rien car il savait qu'elle avait raison, il ne pourrait pas se quitter et il ne voulait pas être la cause d'une dispute avec sa mère ou encore la cause d'un échec scolaire. Rory s'habilla, ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers son amoureux :

-Je reviendrais bientôt te voir, je t'aime Jess, lui dit-elle

Elle entendit Jess lui répondre

-Je t'aime Rory

Dans le salon n le père de Jess était déjà réveillait :

-Déjà debout Rory ! il n'est que 8h

-Oui mais j'ai mon bus vers 9h

-Jess ne va pas avec toi

-Je ne préfère pas, s'il vient, je ne partirais pas et ma mère ne sait pas que je suis ici et elle revient ce soir ! Luck me couvre auprès d'elle mais je lui ai promis d'être là avant ma mère.

-Luck ? C'est lui qui t'a dit où était Jess ?

-Il a appelé Liz car il savait que c'était important pour moi

-Ok, dit lui bonjour pour moi stp !

-Alors vous direz au revoir à Jess pour moi ! rigola t'elle

Elle partit, le cœur serré, elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer devant Jimmy. A peine montée dans le bus, elle craqua, et se mit à pleurer.

Quelques heures plus tard elle était à Stars Hollow, elle alla tout de suite chez Luck, lui dire qu'elle était de retour. Elle entra :

-Bonjour, dit – elle a tous les clients

-Bonjour Rory, répondirent les clients

-Salut Luck

-Salut Rory, vient en haut sa sera mieux pour parler

-Ok

Ils montent.

-Alors Rory, J'ai dit à ta mère que tu as profité de ses quelques jours seuls pour aller chez Paris et que je n'ai pas le numéro, et que tu seras la pour son retour, elle t'a donné rendez – vous ici à 20h

-Merci Luck, c'est gentil de n'avoir rien dit

-Oui mais il va bien falloir que tu lui dises un jour car je suppose que si tu es resté 4 jours c'est que ça allait bien avec Jess !

-Oui très, tu sais, tu lui manque beaucoup et Jimmy te dit bonjour

-A moi aussi, ha bon il me dit bonjour ! Ok mais la n'est pas la question ! Qu'allez – vous faire ? Tu ne pourras pas aller en Californie tout le temps si tu ne le dis pas à ta mère.

-Oui je sais, je verrais bien ! pour le moment je lui ai donné mon numéro de Yale pour que ma mère ne sache rien

-Bien, bonne chance pour vous 2

-Je vais aller ranger la maison. A ce soir !

Elle sortis du restaurant mais ne rentra pas chez elle, elle alla au pont où il avait l'habitude se rejoindre, elle et Jess. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir vu et qu'il soit de nouveau ensemble mais triste qu'il ne soit pas là avec elle. Après 30 minutes à contempler l'eau, elle avait besoin de se confier, elle aurait voulut le dire à sa mère, elle n'avait pas de secret l'une pour l'autre mais elle ne pouvait pas car elle serait fâchée sur elle d'être partit si loin pour Jess et sur Luck car il lui avait mentit ! Elle alla donc chez Lane.

-TOC , TOC, TOC !

-Oui ? Ha bonjour Rory. répondit Mme Kim

-Bonjour madame Kim, Lane est là ?

-Oui en haut, tu peux y aller !

-Merci

Elle monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte de Lane

-Oui maman tu peux entrer, répondit – elle

Rory ouvrit la porte et fit passer sa tête

-Lane, c'est Rory

-Oh Rory ! Où étais – tu passé ?

-C'est justement de ça dont je viens te parler

Elle s'assit à coté de Lane sur sont lit et se mit à pleurer tout en riant, après quelque instant pour se remettre :

-Désolé Lane, c'est nerveux c'est parce que je suis heureuse mais triste en même temps

-Pourquoi ? Explique-moi ?

-Je … je suis allé voir Jess en Californie, ma mère est partit à Londres depuis samedi et je suis partit ce jour là, on …. On s'est remis ensemble, j'ai passé 4 jours merveilleux avec lui mais ce matin j'ai du partir c'était si dur que je suis partit quand il dormait. J'ai dormis avec lui, et on a … Lane j'ai fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime. Et maintenant il est loin de moi. finit Rory avant de fondre en larme

Lane la pris dans ses bras.

-Aller Rory, tu l'as vu, tu es avec lui, tu sais qu'il t'aime encore et qu'il t'aimera toujours maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que vous soyez toujours à 2

-Tu as sur ment raison Lane mais il me manque déjà !

-Aller vient

Lane mit la tête sur son épaule, son bras autour d'elle et la berça n peu pour la calmer. Quelque temps plus tard, Rory était calmer et avait le sourire car elle racontait ce qu'elle avait fait avec Jess. Elle rentra chez elle vers 19h pour ranger un peu.


	4. Maman cool malgré tout

20 heures arrivent, Rory entre chez Luck n celui ci la regarde avec un regard complice sachant bien que s'été dur pour elle car elle était loin de Jess et qu'en plus elle ne pouvait rien dire à sa mère qui était sa meilleure amie. Elle s'assit au comptoir, tout d'un coup :

-Mon bébé, hurla une voix derrière elle, elle se retourna

-Maman

-Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi !

-Alors raconte, Luck m'as dit que tu es allé chez Paris

-Oui, on s'est amusait, dit rapidement Rory car sa mère voyait facilement quand elle mentait alors elle changea vite de sujet, et toi qu'as – tu fais ?

Trop tard, Lorelai avait vu qu'elle mentait mais ne dit rien car elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

-Moi j'ai visité plein de truc bizar, ….

De retour chez elles, Les Gilmore étaient silencieuses, l'une aillant peur d'être découverte si elle faisait un faux pas, l'autre aillant de plus en plus peur de découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

-Maman je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

-Non, tu reste ici

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'as-tu fais pendant que je suis partit ? Lorelai avait décidé de savoir même si ça faisait mal

-J'ai été chez Paris

-Tu mens

-Maman….

-Je te connais Rory ! Tu as le même aire que quand tu es revenu de New York ! Heureuse et triste en même temps ! Alors ? Ça à rapport avec Jess ? Je me trompe ?

-….. Non, je suis allé le voir et je suis resté là-bas jusqu'à ce matin !

-Au mon dieu ! Comment as-tu su où il était ?

-J'ai demandé à Luck

-Luck t'a couvert !

-Non il ne savait pas je lui ai dit que c'était pour lui écrire !

-Aaah ! File dans ta chambre je ne veux plus te voir avant demain !

Rory alla dans sa chambre mais sortie par la fenêtre, elle savait que sa mère ne viendrait pas dans sa chambre alors elle voulut prévenir Luck !

-TOC, TOC, TOC

-Oui j'arrive, j'arrive, Rory ? Que ce passe – t'il ?

-Maman a vu que je mentais alors je lui ai tout dit sauf que je lui ai que je t'ai demandé l'adresse en disant que je voulais lui écrire d'accord !

-Oui bien sur, merci

-Bon j'y vais, à demain !

Elle partit en courant vers le pont, elle s'assit, elle pleura, plus rien n'allait ! Hier elle était heureuse elle était avec le garçon de ses rêves et aujourd'hui, sa mère lui en veut et il est loin, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit car,….

-Rory, ….

-Jess ? Jess tu es revenu ?

-Oui je t'ai entendu ce matin me demander de revenir ! alors je suis là car tu me manquais déjà trop

Elle sauta dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent un long moment trop content de se revoir encore.

-Viens, on va chez moi

-Mais ? Et ta mère ?

-Elle est fâchée, elle ne viendra pas avant demain dans ma chambre

-Bien !

Il dormit l'un contre l'autre.

Au matin, Lorelai n'avait pas dormit, pensant à ce qu'elle avait dis à sa fille, elle décida d'aller s'excuser. Elle ouvrit la porte de Rory et vit Rory enlacé dans les bras de Jess. Elle crut mourir ! Sa fille, sa fille était tellement amoureuse qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec lui !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devrait l'accepter et que s'il était revenu une troisième fois pour elle. Il devait l'aimer. Elle décida de les réveiller sans rien dire.

-Aller debout les jeunes ! cria t'elle, le petit déj' est près !

-Maman !

-Lorelai

-Aller couvrez – vous un peu et venez manger !

-Merci maman

-De rien ma chérie

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, un peu surpris par la réaction de Lorelai mais heureux d'être réunis ! Le petit déjeuner était brûlé alors ils décidèrent d'aller chez Luck !


	5. Amour et Jalousie

Quand il traversèrent la ville, tout le monde fut surpris de voir Jess, ils croyaient qu'il était partit pour de bon et que Rory l'avait oublié ! Chez Luck tout le monde regardait le couple surtout qu'il était accompagné de Lorelai ce qui stupéfiait tout le monde !

-Je vais chercher Luck en haut, dit Jess en déposant un doux baiser à Rory

-Dis-lui qu'on a besoin de notre dose de caféine ma fille et moi, cria Lorelai

-Oncle Luck ?

-Jess ? Que fais – ici ?

-Bin …

-Ha .. Rory, elle a réussi à te convaincre

-Elle me manquait trop là bas ! Et tu me manquais aussi !

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Jess ! lui dit – il en le prenant dans ses bras

-Oncle Luck ..

-Bien sur que tu peux revenir, le coupa – t'il

-Merci ! Je vais reprendre mais étude, je vais passer mon diplôme je te le promet !

-Oui je n'en doute pas ! Et tu recommence à travailler au resto !

-Oui ! merci beaucoup

Ils descendirent tous sourire tous les deux, Jess alla embrasser Rory à pleine bouche pour que les clients arrêtent de les dévisager. Il sortirent ensuite se promener.

-Tu la couverte n'est ce pas ? attaqua Lorelai

-Moi, non, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait lui écrire !

-Elle ne sait pas mentir, tu le sais ! tu la couverte

-Ecoute Lorelai, elle était mal….

Il n'a pas su finir car Lorelai l'embrassa ! Et pour la secondes fois les clients eurent un choc !

-Merci de penser au bonheur de ma fille ! Et au mien !

-Lorelai … je t'aime

-Je t'aime

Dans le parc, les amoureux s'assirent sur un banc et commencèrent à s'embrasser lorsqu'il furent dérangé :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Connard !

-Dean ! cria Rory

-Dean écoute j'aime Rory …., commença Jess

-Et alors tu me saute pas dessus c'est ce que tu fais habituellement !

-Non je ne suis plus comme sa ! J'ai changé pour Rory !

-Jess … dit Rory en lui donnant un baiser

-Arrête Rory ! C'est un connard ! Il est partit et il est à peine revenue, tu lui pardonne déjà après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-S'il est revenu c'est parce que je suis allé le voir en Californie c'est 4 derniers jours !

-Quoi ? Mais tu es folle !

-Non je l'aime !

-Et quoique t'en pense Dean j'aime Rory aussi !

-A ouais ! Bah fait gaffe à toi parce que je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar, tes bonnes résolutions vont vite s'en aller !

Dean partit furieux, alors que Jess pris Rory dans ses bras, celle – ci était choquée ! Les habitants qui avaient tout vu aussi. Tous ce dire qu'il c'était trompé, Jess n'avait pas frappé Dean, il avait protégé Rory et avait changé pour elle alors que Dean l'avait menacé ! Lorelai et Luck, qui avait tout vu aussi, étaient fiers de Jess et Rory.


	6. Conseil de ville

Le conseil habituel approchait, tous savaient de quoi on allait parler : Dean et Jess.

Taylor commença :

-Très chers citoyens et citoyennes, aujourd'hui je voudrais aborder le sujet de notre nouvel arrivant, Jess, hier nous avons assisté à une scène des plus déplorable, M. Dean s'en est pris à Rory et Jess alors qu'ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Et nous avons remarqué que notre ami Jess n'a pas frappé Dean. C'est pour sa que je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Jess et aussi de Rory pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec Jess dès son arrivée !

-C'est rien Taylor, cria Jess

-Mais Dean lui, ne sais pas bien comporté et je voudrais qu'il y est une sanction !

-Taylor, Jess prit la parole, je ne veux pas que Dean soit sanctionné après tout c'est vais que je suis partit, il y a 6 mois sans Rory et sa réaction n'était pas mauvaise, il voulait la protéger tout comme moi ! je veux juste qu'il ne nous menace plus et qu'il n'ait plu de réaction ainsi

-Bien si c'est ce que tu veux Jess c'est d'accord, Dean tu as compris, tu ne menaceras plus Jess et Rory et tu n'auras plus de réaction comme s'elle d'hier sinon, tu devras partir.

Le conseil terminé, Rory, Jess, Lorelai et Luck allèrent manger une pizza devant une vidéo. Pendant que le film commençait, Luck demanda à Lorelai s'il pouvait habiter avec elle.

-Oh Luck, oui je veux bien ! elle l'embrassa pour lui dire un oui encore plus convaincant

-Maman, vous allez habiter ici ?

-Oui je suppose pourquoi ?

-Et bien est – ce que Jess et moi pourrions nous installer dans l'appartement de Luck ?

-Oui bien sur Rory, répondit Luck

-Merci beaucoup oncle Luck et euh Lorelai …. Je voudrais m'excuser pour tous ce que je vous ai dit depuis qu'on se connaît et je vous remercie de m'accepter

-Et Jess ! C'est normal ! Voyons ! Moi aussi j'ai était odieuse avec toi !

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent le déménagement. En 3 jours chaqu'un était chez sois et demain, on est vendredi et les filles Gilmore décidèrent de présenter l'élu de leurs cœurs à Emily et Richard.


	7. Souper du vendredi soir

Vendredi soir, Les quatre sont devant la porte d'entré :

-Allez maman sonne !

-Mais vas-y toi ! ma mère à moi n'est pas aussi gentil que la tienne

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle te fera, tu es plus grande et plus forte qu'elle

-Elle va me priver de dessert, dit-elle avec un air faussement triste

-Mais non tu sais bien qu'elle n'osera pas devant Luck et Jess, bonne manière oblige !

-Ha oui, répondit – t'elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, aller, je sonne

-Ding, dong

La porte s'ouvre, c'est Emily qui est à la porte :

-Bonjour ! Mais qui sont c'est jeune homme

-Bonjour maman ! Je te présente E.T et son fils E.T junior !

-Lorelai peux-tu être sérieuse un instant stp !

-Oui maman

-Bonjour grand-mère ! Voilà Luck, le copain de maman et à coté Jess, mon copain !

-Oh ! bonjours messieurs !Dis-moi Jess ? ce n'est pas ton ancien petit ami

-Nous nous sommes remis ensemble

-Ah bon très bien ! entré donc ! Richard est dans le salon !

-Elle se souvient de moi ? chuchota Jess à l'oreille de Rory

-Elle se souvient de tout alors si elle ne pense pas à l'accident, réjouit toi !

-Ok , Rory ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime, sur ses mots, il lui fit un rapide baiser dans le cou

-Je t'aime aussi

Dans le salon, Richard était assis dans un divan

-Bonjour papa !

-Bonjour grand- père

-Richard voici Luck et Jess, respectivement le copain de ta fille et celui de ta petite fille

-Bonjour monsieur Gilmore, dirent en même temps Luck et Jess

-Bonjour messieurs, dit – il en se levant pour leur serrait la main

-Voulez – vous quelque chose à boire ? demanda Emily

-Oui maman ! Jess et Moi voulons un martini, elle fit un rapide clin d'œil complice à Jess qui fut heureux de cette complicité naissante

-Lorelai arrête tes bêtises

-Jus de fruit ça vous va ? demanda Richard

-Oui oui, dirent – ils

Ils passèrent dans la salle à manger et commencèrent à parler de leur relation respective.

-Alors Luck comment avez–vous connu Lorelai ?

-Et bien, depuis qu'elle habite à Stars Hollow, je lui fournis sa dose de caféine tous les matins

-Ha oui ! C'est vrai que c'est deux là on besoin de café tous les jours, Emily aussi !

-C'est notre eau de vie papa ! intervint Lorelai

-Oui elle a raison ! approuva Rory

-Et vous Jess ? demanda Emily

-Et bien ma mère m'as envoyé chez Luck il y a quelque année parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'occuper de moi, il ne dit pas pourquoi il était inutile de se mettre les grands-parents à dos, et l'an passé, suite à un problème je suis partit vivre avec mon père.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? demanda Richard

-Et bien quand je vivais à Stars Hollow, je sortais déjà avec Rory et il n'y a pas longtemps elle est venue me voir et nous avons repris notre relation !

-Lorelai ? demanda Emily

-Oui maman ?

-Est-ce que ce jeune est bien pour ta fille ?

-Oui très bien !

-Alors c'est bien, jeune homme je vous aime bien ! s'exclama t'elle

-Rory ? demanda Richard sur le même ton qu'Emily

-Oui grand – père ?

-Est-ce que cet homme est bien pour ta mère ?

-Et bien, étant donné qu'il est fou d'elle depuis qu'ils se connaissent, qu'il a toujours été là pour elle et moi …

-N'est ce pas Luck, interrompit Lorelai en pensant à la semaine précédente

-Et bien je dirais qu'oui ! reprit Rory sans faire de commentaire car ses grands-parents n'apprécieraient pas qu'il l'a aidé à désobéir à sa mère.

-Très bien, Luck, je vous aime bien !Dite moi Jess, vous avez dit que vous habitiez chez Luck pourquoi ? demanda Richard

-C'est mon oncle ! hin oncle Luck

-Oui et c'est pas de la tarte parfois, s'exclama t'il

-Hahaha, ria Richard, les ados c'est pas toujours facile en effet

-Merci papa !

Le dîner se termina bien et chaqu'un retourna chez sois. Lorelai s'endormit dans les bras de Luck . Rory et Jess savourèrent ce moment.

-Tu t'imagine, il y a 15 jours à peine je pensais ne plus te revoir et aujourd'hui on vie ensemble et on est heureux ! dit Rory

-Oui c'est comme un rêve …

-….qui devient réalité !

- En plus, on se connaît si bien ! Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer

-Plus rien, répéta Rory

-Je t'aime mon petit ange

-Je t'aime Dodger

Et il s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres

…FIN…


End file.
